


Sun

by Nanami_Fushikawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Good Uchiha Obito, Jiraiya-sensei, Jugué con sus edades, M/M, MinaObi, Minato y Kushina tienen la misma edad que Obito y los otros, Obito aprenderá ninjutsu médico, Slight KakaObi, yep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Fushikawa/pseuds/Nanami_Fushikawa
Summary: El sol era cálido y le generaba buenos recuerdos a Obito, tal vez por eso Minato se le hacía tan agradable también.[Kid Minato x Obito]





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, muchas gracias por entrar a leer!
> 
> Aclaraciones al final del capitulo.
> 
> Advertencias: contenido yaoi [chico x chico]
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad.
> 
> Disfruten~

Las hojas de los árboles se movían con suavidad, el sonido del viento chocando con el follaje de los árboles era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Obito, así mismo la luz leve que se filtraba a través de las ramas para darle con suavidad en el rostro. Eran sensaciones que había disfrutado siempre, le generaban comodidad en el corazón; además que le brindaban tranquilidad, por desgracia en esos momentos era en lo último que podía pensar. Se le había hecho tarde, demasiado tarde, horas tarde para ser honesto.

Increíblemente tarde para su inscripción en la academia.

Se obligó a correr en dirección de la academia, el primer paso para lograr su objetivo de volverse Hokage. El anhelo de que las personas empezarán a reconocerlo era su mayor motivación, quería dejar de ser la oveja negra de los Uchiha, que su abuela se sintiera orgullosa de él, al igual que Rin…

Cerró los ojos por un momento, avergonzado al sentir su rostro enrojecer al rememorar a su mejor amiga. El golpe que se llevó contra el suelo al chocar contra alguien fue inesperado más no una sorpresa. Un quejido leve salió de sus labios al sentir el dolor, sus ojos se abrieron casi al instante. Justo enfrente de él estaba un niño rubio ofreciéndole la mano, lucía mediadamente consternado acerca de su estado al parecer.

―¿Estás bien?―la voz del rubio calzaba perfectamente con el aura amable y tranquila que expedía.

Obito asintió, un sentimiento de incomodidad se alojó en su estómago, era raro que alguien luciera preocupado por él, por lo menos alguien quién no fuera ni Rin ni su abuela.

―Sí, estoy bien, además fui yo quien no iba por dónde iba…―el recuerdo del porqué estaba corriendo lo asaltó, ignorando la mano del otro se puso en pie de un salto―¡Demonios!―masculló entre dientes junto a una despedida apurada para retomar su carrera de hace unos momentos.

Probablemente su abuela le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza por su falta de cortesía, pero justo ahora el hecho de que la academia había iniciado hace horas parecía mucho más preocupante que el haber parecido totalmente descortés.

Su carrera perdió velocidad al llegar justo enfrente de la academia, los niños ya estaban saliendo… ¿eso era todo? Estaba bastante cerca a llorar, podía sentir el nudo formándose en su garganta, pero entonces Rin apareció y lo salvó.

Ella tenía esa sonrisa hermosa de siempre, anunciando que todo estaba bien, otra vez Nohara lo había salvado. Traía su hoja de inscripción.

¡Su sueño de ser Hokage seguía igual de firme que siempre! Algún día se convertiría en uno, de eso estaba seguro, haría que todos se tragaran sus miradas molestas, esas que gritaban inútil por todas partes.

Tal vez, por el momento, no era el mejor Uchiha, pero lo lograría, costara lo que costara lo iba a lograr.

* * *

 

Era el primer día en la academia y ya había tentado mucho su suerte con el día de solicitud de inscripción, así que procuró levantarse realmente temprano, incluso antes que su abuela. Hizo el desayuno con algo de esfuerzo, lo suyo no era cocinar siendo honesto, apenas y podía realizar comida comestible; aun así estaba seguro que su abuela apreciaría su esfuerzo, ella siempre lo hacía.

De hecho, aunque prefería no pensar mucho en ello, su abuela estaba muy cansada últimamente. Obito era un niño, apenas tenía 4 años, pero el asunto de la muerte nunca había sido una incógnita en su vida.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía un año, eso es lo que había dicho su abuela.

A veces se preguntaba si ellos estarían orgullosos de la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, aunque nunca podría estar seguro de lo que pensaban. Ellos estaban muertos y los muertos nunca podrían comunicarles nada a los vivos, no importaba que esos vivos resultaran ser su único hijo.

Los miembros del clan tampoco hacían nada para brindarle información acerca de sus padres, apenas y sabía que tanto su papá como mamá eran jonin. Eso ya decía mucho de ambos… eso lo motivaba a seguir con la vista en el frente, no los recordaba en absoluto, podía verlos en la foto que tenía su abuela en el altar, justo al lado derecho de la foto de su abuela con sus padres y esposo. Aun así, aunque las memorias de esas personas fueran fantasmas en su mente, quería que ellos se sintieran orgullosos de él, que no se sintieran preocupados en el más allá, que descansaran.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, de pronto se sentía algo triste, incluso algo del apetito que tenía se había desvanecido. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de quedarse viendo su plato de comida con incertidumbre alojada en su estómago. Se apuró en guardar lo que había dejado en el plato.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al pasar rápidamente por el altar en honor de sus antepasados.

―Ya me voy, deséenme suerte― su voz salió apenas en un murmullo.

No mucho después de eso se dirigió a la puerta principal, se colocó sus sandalias ninja y se marchó después de cerrar la puerta.

Caminar por las calles pertenecientes al clan nunca había muy placentero, normalmente nadie le regresaba algún saludo o una sonrisa; así que prefería simplemente apurar el paso para poder salir del territorio Uchiha. Fuera de los muros del clan las cosas eran diferentes, no era un inútil, no era una oveja negra, no era el Uchiha que no sobresalía. Solo era Obito. Era como tener un peso menos.

Las calles de Konoha estaba igual de concurridas como siempre, se escurrió entre el gentío con dirección hacia la academia o ese era el plan cuando vio a una señora mayor cargando muchas bolsas. No podía rechazar el llamado a servir, se movió casi sin pensarlo para poder ayudarle.

Obito tenía una habilidad para simpatizar con los ancianos, en cierta forma le recordaban a él, necesitaban de alguien para que los ayudara a que su carga no fuera tan pesada; además la sensación de importarle a alguien era… adictiva en muchas maneras. Igualmente esa no era la razón principal de por qué ayudaba a los ancianos, lo hacía porque imaginarse a su abuela cargando con cosas pesadas sin que nadie parecía reparar en ello le generaba una sensación horrible.

El mundo shinobi estaba preocupado en cosas diferentes a ancianos, huérfanos y necesitados. Había mucho que quería cambiar cuando fuera Hokage.

Después de una caminata que lo llevó al lado opuesto de la academia se apuró en correr, faltaban 10 minutos para que las clases empezaran y se había prometido a sí mismo y a Rin que llegaría a tiempo.

Era como una especie de deja vú, recordó otra vez el día de la inscripción y como terminó chocando con alguien. La sensación de vergüenza al recordar que ni siquiera se había disculpado como era debido lo sobrecogió un momento, después se encargaría de eso, por el momento tenía una prioridad diferente.

Sintió la mirada de desaprobación de maestros cuando entro corriendo en la academia, aun así siguió corriendo aunque las piernas le estuvieran doliendo y el pecho se sintiera como fuego. Escuchó la campana justo unos segundos después de entrar al edificio. Frenó en seco en frente de las puertas 1-A y 1-B, las dos estaban una frente a la otra, no recordaba en cuál clase estaba, se mordió el labio.

Bien, que la suerte decida.

Abrió con más fuerza de la que era necesaria la puerta 1-A, una maestra giró a verlo con una clara mueca de molestia y pregunta.

―¿Sí?―la mujer preguntó con cierto tono de fastidio.

Obito tragó grueso―¡S-se me hizo tarde ayudando a una anciana con sus bolsas de compras y….!―la lengua se le trabó y se removió incómodo en su posición en la puerta.

Para su desgracia los niños dentro del salón empezaron a reír con fuerza, decidió ignorar los comentarios que claramente eran burlas a su persona, su rostro se volvió más rojo, tanto por la vergüenza de que se rieran de él y por el enojo de ser una burla.

―Uchiha―dijo ella después de reparar un poco en sus ropas, tal vez… las risas seguían escuchándose con algo menos de fuerza, pero la mujer seguía sin callarlos―. Como puedes ver mi clase está llena, así que te equivocaste―y hubo una pisca de desagrado en la voz de la mujer que lo hizo girar a ver a los asientos que ocupaban los estudiantes, ver cualquier cosa menos esa mujer era mil veces mejor, y cayó en cuenta que ella tenía razón, todos los asientos estaban siendo ocupados.

Dios, alguien mátelo. Si su mala suerte ya no era mucha de por sí, el ver que el niño de ojos azules con el que había chocado el día de la inscripción estaba ahí, tal vez lo único rescatable es que el niño no estaba riendo de él como el resto, otra vez lucía medianamente preocupado.

El coraje le subió de golpe de nuevo, ¡él no era alguien que necesitara esa mirada solo por unas burlas! Hizo una mueca que podría ser interpretada por la profesora, pero daba igual. Hizo a un lado el sentir como los ojos le escocían.

―Ya veo, gracias… sensei, perdón por la intromisión―se disculpó más por el hecho de que sabía tenía que respetar, que por el realmente sentir que debía disculparse.

―Que no se repita, Uchiha―y sin esperar mucho la mujer se giró al frente para, al parecer, iniciar con sus clases.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo la profesora no le había agradado mucho. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se giró sin muchos ánimos para abrir la puerta del otro salón, no tenía muchas ganas de que su verdadero profesor lo regañara por estar tarde, pero no tenía de otra.

Abrió la puerta de manera renuente, pero para su sorpresa todavía no había ningún adulto adentro, así que como era de suponer los niños estaban relajados hablando entre ellos. Se obligó a salir de su estupor cuando identificó a la persona que estaba haciéndole señas. ¡Eran Rin! Apuró el paso para ponerse a su lado, ella le había guardado un lugar al parecer justo a su lado. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Rin siempre lograba que se pusiera de buen humor.

―Estás tarde, Obito―dijo ella de manera tranquila, pero con un claro tono de pregunta impregnado en la oración.

Uchiha se rascó la cabeza de manera despreocupada―. Estaba ayudando a una anciana con sus compras.

―Ese tipo de excusas no son creíbles―la voz vino de atrás, no tenía que voltear para saber a quién pertenecía ese tono increíblemente fastidioso para él.

―Kakashi―gruñó el nombre.

Había estado tan feliz por saber que compartía salón con Rin que había pasado por alto la presencia del bastardo que se encontraba prácticamente sentado detrás de él, hubiera preferido mil veces que el idiota hubiera presenciado la vergüenza que pasó hace un rato que el que estuviera en su salón. Eso significaba que iban a tener que compartir mucho más espacio del que le hubiera gustado.

Al girarse, tal como esperaba, ahí estaba su molestia personal. Lo había conocido gracias a Rin que parecía tener un  _algo_ por el bastardo petulante. Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desagrado que fue igualmente regresado por el otro. Ninguno de los dos realmente era amigable con el otro. Simplemente eran totalmente opuestos y no podían encajar de ninguna manera.

Tal vez las miradas de muertes que se estaban lanzando hubieran escalado en algo más si no hubiera sido por la presencia del adulto que entró en el salón, por lo visto por fin su profesor por fin había hecho acto de presencia.

Uchiha se obligó a recordar la promesa que había hecho frente al altar de sus padres, iba a esforzarse para salir adelante. La silla hizo una especie de chirrido cuando giró su cuerpo para encarar al profesor.

* * *

 

Decir que la academia era cómo se la imaginaba sería mentir, es decir, esperaba el trabajo duro y los estudios, pero no que no pudiera brillar como quería. No es que fuera especialmente malo, pero tampoco era talentoso como se podía esperar de un Uchiha. Además no podía negar el hecho de que Kakashi era la estrella de la clase. Obito era lo suficiente sincero para admitir que Hatake era genial, tal vez lo hubiera admirado si no hubiera sido por la actitud repelente que tenía.

Era un pequeño bastardo que le gustaba humillarlo cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, era realmente frustrante. Cada cosa que hacía Kakashi era diez veces mejor que lo que hacía Obito.

¡Incluso tenía un grupo de fans! ¡Fans! En serio, no entendía cómo había niñas que veían al bastardo como alguien para ser alabado, por lo menos no con esa personalidad horrible. No importaba que tan bueno fuera con genjutsu, taijutsu y ninjutsu; nada de eso justificaba que fuera un arrogante de primera.

Aun así tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que empezara a faltar, era raro no tener a alguien lanzándole bolas de papel cuando se quedaba dormido en alguna clase. Incluso, aunque le costara admitirlo, se había acostumbrado un poco a la presencia molestia de Hatake.

No aguanto mucho tiempo con la duda y finalmente le preguntó a Rin acerca de la ausencia del otro. Nohara supo responderle, ella siempre pasaba al pendiente de Kakashi de cualquier forma, tal vez en otro tiempo se hubiera sentido irritado por ello, pero era extraño pensar acerca de lo que le habría podido pasar al papá de Kakashi.

De las veces que los había visto juntos podía deducir con facilidad que esos dos tenían un buen lazo, un lazo que le hubiera gustado compartir con sus padres si se encontraran vivos. Ese día después de salir de la academia se dirigió con pasos pesados hacia su hogar, la horrible sensación de lo incierto mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su abuela. Tal como estaba pasando últimamente su abuela se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación.

La vida de las personas era algo tan fugaz que daba miedo, había estado ignorando las señales por el miedo al dolor de pérdida; pero sin aguantarlo más las lágrimas empezaron a salir mientras observaba a su abuela descansando. No quería quedarse solo, más solo de lo que se sentía. No sabía si estaba llorando tan silenciosamente que su abuela no pareció perturbada por algún ruido en lo absoluto.

Obito era sentimental, pero simplemente no podía evitar serlo, no le gustaba sentir dolor emocional, así mismo no le gustaba que otros lo experimentaran.

El pensamiento de Kakashi flotó por su mente por unos instantes antes de dejar la habitación perteneciente a su abuela. Iría a entrenar un rato, todavía la promesa que les había hecho a sus antepasados seguía estando vigente, no podía deshonrarlos de esa manera.

Kakashi regresó a la academia al día siguiente, pero su comportamiento era diferente, realmente diferente. Rin se lo había dicho también, no era algo que estuviera imaginando. Siempre repetía con frecuencia las reglas. Obito igual peleaba con él, en esos tiempos que reñían lucía con un peso menos. Se veía menos dolor en su mirada, el fastidio a su persona era mejor.

Siendo sincero no sabía por qué se molestaba por el bienestar del otro, bien podría ser porque simplemente no podía ignorar cuando alguien estaba sintiendo dolor o porque sentía que dentro de poco compartiría su fortuna. No sabía a cuál de los dos factores inclinarse si era sincero consigo mismo.

Los días de la academia siguieron, así mismo como la brecha de habilidades entre él y Kakashi. Los comentarios de que era un genio crecían a medida que el tiempo seguía pasando, aun así tampoco era el único que era nombrado. Había otro niño, uno llamado Minato Namikaze al parecer, estaba en el otro salón. Obito realmente no se había molestado mucho en averiguar, si ya de por sí estaba muy por detrás de una persona no quería atormentarse pensando en la mucha diferencia que debía haber entre el tal Minato y él.

En parte se sentía egoísta al pensar que agradecía que hubieran dos salones para estudiantes de nuevo ingreso en la academia, sabía que normalmente solo era una clase la que se abría; pero los tiempos duros en los que vivían no eran de ignorar, la aldea no se podía permitir tener fuerzas militares escasas, así que la cantidad de niños que ingresaban a la academia había aumentado.

Era algo de triste de pensar en realidad.

Aunque fuera triste, pensar en niños preparándose para una guerra en el futuro, las capacidades de personas arriba del promedio no podía ignorarse. El rumor de que tanto Kakashi como Minato podrían presentar el examen para graduarse de genin, dentro de unos días, se corrió con fuerza.

Normalmente se hubiera sentido irritado y motivado para entrenar más, pero la visita del doctor diciendo que a su abuela no le quedaba mucho tiempo lo había dejado sintiendo frío. Se sentía vacío, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Al parecer su comportamiento lo delató porque Rin no tardó mucho en preguntarle que le pasaba en el primer receso de la mañana.

―¿Es por lo de Kakashi y Namikaze-san?―Rin lucía preocupada por él.

Uchiha hubiera preferido mil veces que ese fuera el motivo del que se sintiera tan miserable.

―No…―no tenía muchas ganas de hablar al respecto, pero era mejor sacar un poco de lo que sentía. Estaba tan asustado que ni si quiera había llorado como, aunque le diera pena admitirlo, era lo usual―. Rin… ¿hay alguna forma de hacer que una persona desahuciada se sienta cómoda? ¡Algo que no sean pastillas!―se apuró a aclarar.

Las medicinas que le había dejado el doctor funcionaban, ayudaban a que su abuela siguiera durmiendo y ya no sintiera el dolor en los huesos que la había estado atormentando últimamente.

Pero… ella parecía renuente a utilizarlas porque siempre hacían que pasara durmiendo por horas. La garganta le apretó con fuerza al recordar las palabras de la anciana "¿qué de bueno tendría morir sin aprovechar mis últimos momentos junto a mi nieto?". Era doloroso… y aterrador… pero todavía sentía que no podía llorar, no todavía.

Rin lo observó perpleja por unos minutos, como intentando descifrar el significado de lo que había dicho. Nohara era inteligente, no tardo mucho para comprender a qué se refería.

―Obito… he leído que las transfusiones de chakra entre familiares o personas cercanas hace que el dolor disminuya―los ojos de Rin parecían comprender su dolor―. Pero se necesita del conocimiento básico en ninjutsu médico para no herir a la otra persona.

El de cabello negro analizó un poco lo que Rin había dicho, nunca en su vida había pensado en aprender algo de ninjutsu médico, pero quería ayudar a su abuela.

―¿Sabes si hay alguna forma en la que pueda aprender?―la voz le había salido en un murmullo, su voz no se sentía como la suya.

Rin pareció contrariada por un momento―. Según creo, el ninjutsu médico se enseña a las personas que posean afinidad un año antes de la graduación, se enseña lo elemental para que sean de ayuda en los equipos―Nohara apuró una sonrisa en el rostro al ver la mueca triste en el rostro de Obito―¡Pero seguro podemos hacer algo más! Podríamos preguntar en el hospital, ¿tal vez?

Uchiha asintió con fuerza, todavía podía intentar, además si no querían acceder, pues… ¡Obito haría que le enseñaran! No se iba a rendir tan fácil si era por el bien de su querida abuela.

Ese mismo día después de que la academia terminara se dirigió al hospital junto a Rin, podría aprovechar que su abuela estuviera durmiendo. Había logrado que tomara sus medicamente antes de ir a la academia esa mañana.

Como se esperaba nadie lo estaba tomando en serio, ¡se sentía tan frustrado! ¡Solo quería que alguien le diera una oportunidad!

Estaba cansado… estaba cansado de que las personas no repararan en su presencia.

Antes de que Rin lograra poner una mano en su hombro para consolarlo y justo cuando sus ojos habían empezado a acumular agua, una voz femenina hizo acto de presencia.

―Hola, ¿necesitas algo?― era una mujer con mirada amable.

Obito había asentido con fuerza ―¡Quiero aprender ninjutsu médico básico!―tal vez no debía haberlo dicho con tanta fuerza porque sin duda había atraído las miradas de muchas personas en el vestíbulo.

Apenas y había sido capaz de reconocer al mismo rubio de la vez pasada, con el que había chocado y que estaba en la otra clase, cuando una voz mucho más seria se escuchó.

―¿Tú? ¿Por qué querrías eso, mocoso?―era una mujer mayor, se había puesto al lado de la otra que se había dignado en reparar en Obito.

Tenía una mirada que lo retaba, que lo observaba como si estuviera evaluando si valía la pena.

―¡Quiero hacer que mi abuela no sufra! ¡Quiero aprender para disminuir el dolor en las demás personas!―Obito apretó sus puños al recordar a todas las personas que había conocido, todas ellas habían sentido dolor de alguna forma y él no había podido hacer nada―. Sé que no puedo hacer nada por el dolor emocional… pero, ¡quiero ser útil!, si no puedo hacer nada por su dolor emocional me centraré en el físico, ¡no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados si hay algo que pueda hacer!

La mujer de mirada seria lo observó por un buen rato para después girarse. Obito apretó los dientes―. Sígueme, mocoso, tu amiga puede retirarse porque vamos a tardar.

Uchiha pestañeó confundido, pero salió de su estupor cuando Rin lo palmeó suavemente para incitarlo que caminara detrás de la mujer con ya algo de arrugas en su rostro. El de cabello negro se apuró para seguirle el paso a la otra mujer. Tan apurado se fue que no noto la sonrisa tanto en el rostro de Rin como en el niño rubio.

* * *

 

Obito no era idiota, esperaba que fuera difícil, pero implementar chakra en ese pez estaba siendo todo un reto. Estaba cansado, realmente cansado, pero no iba a renunciar. Taji, la mujer joven, le había dicho que se lo tomara con paciencia no mucho después de que la otra mujer mayor lo dejara en su despacho.

No le habían dicho cuanto tenía que seguir intentando eso, pero algo en como lo había observado la mujer mayor le había dicho que esto era una prueba. No le habían dado un tiempo límite, pero quería tener listo eso antes de que la dueña de la oficina regresar, no sabía cuándo iba a regresar, pero ya tenía unas tres horas desde que se había ido.

Apenas y le habían explicado en qué consistía el ejercicio. Tenía que enviar chakra al pez de manera controlada o si no lo iba a dañar, chakra siendo trasplantado de manera agresiva solo iba a ocasionar que terminara calcinado, solo lo habían dejado con un pez así que no quería arriesgarse. Le habían dicho más o menos cómo se sentía cuando la cantidad correcta era aplicada, pero no había podido cumplir su objetivo todavía y era frustrante.

Se detuvo un momento para limpiar algo de sudor que resbalaba por su frente, estaba cansado, pero no quería regresar sin resultados, no podría simplemente regresar sin tener aunque fuera un avance significativo. Sería un insulto a sus antepasados llegar sin nada.

Los Uchiha tenían ese lema, no realmente, pero siempre decían algo como "todo o nada"; por eso todos se esforzaban en ser los mejores siempre. Tenían que tener todo para ser reconocidos como era debido o si no se convertían en nada como había pasado con Obito. No era el mejor en las prácticas de katas que realizaban en el clan, así como tampoco era el mejor en otras cosas que le enseñaban a los niños de su edad.

Mordió sus labios para infundirse algo de dolor y lograr concentrarse, esto ya no era solo por él, su abuela también estaba en juego. Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, pensó en su abuela, en cómo quería ayudarla a no sentir dolor, el pensamiento de su abuela fluctuó por su mente un momento y pronto derivo en muchos rostros conocidos, no eran personalmente sus amigos, pero rostros que alguna vez lo vieron con una sonrisa amable cuando les ofreció ayuda; ancianos, niños e incluso animales aparecieron en su mente. Había muchas personas que podía ayudar a sus 5 años, sabía que era un niño, pero simplemente no podía ignorar el llamado a ayudar que sentir.

Abrió los ojos y observó por un buen rato el pescado muerto sobre el pergamino, exhaló con fuerza y puso sus manos en posición nuevamente. ¡Esto era básico! Debía ser capaz de hacerlo si quería que su abuela se sintiera bien. Enfocó su chakra para que abandonara su cuerpo en hondas suaves, pero lo suficiente fluido para que no hubiera interrupciones en el flujo, pensó en su abuela y en lo mucho que amaba sus abrazos y consejos. En algún punto entres sus lágrimas y memorias el pez empezó a saltar de manera errática.

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron y en su lugar una sonrisa enorme se plasmó en su rostro. ¡Lo había logrado! Hubiera saltado de la emoción si no hubiera sido por el inusual mareo que asaltó su cuerpo por un momento, se agarró de la silla que estaba detrás de él y suspiró. El sol se había puesto hace un rato y la noche había caído en Konoha, no se había dado cuenta de ello siendo sincero consigo mismo. Tal vez su cálculo había sido erróneo y las mujeres no se habían ido hace dos horas, realmente no estaba seguro de ello, pero si había algo que podía afirmar con certeza es que estaba lo suficiente vacío de chakra para sentirse mareado, procedió a sentarse en la silla y cerrar por un momento los ojos. Estaba cansado.

Lo siguiente que supo es que alguien lo llamó por su apellido―¿¡Sí!?―se levantó de un salto con la mano levantada.

Ugh, el recuerdo de cuando Kakashi lo había hecho hacer eso hizo todo más vergonzoso, Taji lucía divertida, pero fue lo suficientemente cortés para no reír en su cara mientras que la otra mujer de avanzada edad solo lo observó con una ceja levantada.

Obito carraspeó―.Logré hacerlo, me tomó mucho tiempo… no soy muy listo, ¡pero me gusta esforzarme!―algo en esa oración hizo que las dos mujeres compartieran una mirada.

Ambas se dirigieron al escritorio, se posicionaron justo dónde Obito había estado practicando. Uchiha observó por el rabillo del ojo, realmente no estaba muy seguro si el pez seguía vivo para ese entonces porque después de todo hace un rato, ni idea de cuándo, había logrado hacer que regresara a la vida. El pez ya no estaba moviéndose de manera extraña, pero sin duda estaba vivo.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?―Obito tragó grueso al escuchar el tono de voz que había utilizado la mujer de moño.

―Uchiha Obito―procuró que la voz le saliera clara.

―Bien, Uchiha Obito―la mujer se giró a observarlo con ojos serios―. Eres un idiota.

Bien… lastimosamente esa no era la primera vez que se lo decían, aun así el familiar malestar junto a la irritación que sentía cuando se lo decían se extendieron por su cuerpo como una llama.

―¡La próxima vez lo haré más rápido!―gritó con el ceño fruncido.

El rostro divertido de Taji no ayudaba para nada con la atmosfera.

―En verdad eres un idiota, mocoso, ese ejercicio normalmente se completa en una semana. No esperaba que lo completaras hoy, solamente quería probar si lo dejarías botado al no lograrlo, para ser un ninja médico calificado se necesita pasión y entrega―la voz de la mujer parecía cargada por sabiduría―. Mañana estarás aquí apenas salgas de la academia y harás un nuevo ejercicio.

Obito asintió con rapidez, nunca había sentido que había hecho algo especialmente en su vida, pero la manera en la que lo veía Taji-san y la otra mujer lo hacían sentir capacitado de poder hacer realmente especial en su vida.

―¡Está bien!―aceptó con rapidez, aunque no mucho después una mueca se formó en su rostro―.Yo… realmente quiero, pero mi abuela está en etapa terminal y no quiero dejarla tanto tiempo sola como hoy…

Contrario a la mala cara que esperaba, de la mujer de moño, lo que recibió fue un suspiro―. Me gustaría probarte nuevamente, realiza este ejercicio nuevamente frente a mis hijos y si lo logras nuevamente podrías realizarle transfusiones de chakra a tu abuela, por eso es que estas aquí, ¿no?―la mujer sacó otro pergamino e invocó a un pez nuevamente―. Además, no creo habértelo dicho, pero mi nombre es Biwako y a partir de ahora estaré encargada de tu entrenamiento como médico ninja. No me hagas perder mi tiempo.

Obito asintió, se encargaría de esforzarse lo mejor que podía y que los esfuerzos de Biwako-obaasan no fueran en vano. Hizo a un lado el cansancio que sentía, pero justo como pasaba cuando lograba entender cómo funcionaba algo, el volverlo a realizar no fue tan difícil y logró realizarlo.

Biwako-obaasan lo despachó después de eso y fue capaz de llegar a su casa. Su abuela estaba sentada en su cama con un rostro que delataba algo de dolor y cansancio a partes iguales. La imagen le estrujó el corazón a Uchiha.

―Llegas tarde, Obito―fue lo que le dijo la mujer con una mueca preocupada en el rostro.

El niño asintió algo avergonzado por preocupar a su abuela de esa manera―. Lo siento, estaba en el hospital.

―¿Te sientes bien?―preguntó la anciana algo consternada.

―Sí, fui por otra cosa, quería hacer algo para que ya no te doliera tanto―aclaró mientras se acercaba a la cama en donde estaba reposando la de mayor edad―¿Puedo?―preguntó mientras alzaba sus manos.

Obviamente su abuela no entendía muy bien a que se refería, pero igualmente se dejó hacer. Procuró seguir cada una de las indicaciones que le había dado Biwako antes de irse.

―Tu chakra es muy puro, Obito―fue lo único que dijo su abuela después de un momento.

El niño tragó grueso―¿Se siente bien?―se atrevió a preguntar.

Su abuela dejó escapar una risa cálida, una que llevaba tiempo de no escuchar por desgracia.

―Hace mucho no me sentía así de bien, muchas gracias, Obito―dijo ella mientras lo volteaba a ver con una sonrisa dulce―. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, tus padres estaría muy orgullosos de ti.

Obito tuvo que obligarse fuertemente a no empezar a llorar, no quería que su concentración se perdiera y terminara lastimando a su abuela, se obligó a asentir y seguir con su labor.

Al día siguiente su abuela parecía mucho mejor, se había levantado antes que él para hacer el desayuno. Ese mismo día en la tarde, después de la academia, fue a reportarle su progreso a Biwako-obaasan y se quedó una hora realizando su segunda labor para mejorar con su ninjutsu médico, no lo logro completarlo, pero aun así Taji-san había dicho que había hecho bastante progreso.

Los días transcurrieron con aparente calma y eso se convirtió en su rutina, una semana después de su primera visita al hospital, para aprender ninjutsu médico, tanto Kakashi como el tal Minato lograron convertirse en genin. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado con el entrenamiento y cuidar de su abuela tal vez hubiera pensado más en ello, pero no tenía mucho tiempo en realidad. Biwako-obaasan era de temperamento recto y se enojaba con facilidad si no ponía atención.

Cuatro días después de que Kakashi y Minato se convirtieran en genin su abuela murió.

Obito estaba preparado para le hecho, pero aun así cuando la enterraron lloró. Los familiares que se presentaron fueron pocos, pero suponía que los necesarios, aunque en realidad era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Apenas y era consciente que Rin se encontraba a su lado con un rostro triste; sin embargo no tan desolado como el de él.

Apenas y alzó su rostro al caer en cuenta que había alguien que se había posicionado a su izquierda.

―¿Biwako-obaasan?―la voz le había salido cansada y rota.

―Te he dicho que no me llames así, Obito, muéstrame respeto―la mujer de moño tenía su ropa usual, pero había algo en ella solemne―. Por esto que existimos los ninja médico, Obito, para que las personas vivan hasta morir de vejez como tu abuela.

Un quejido abandonó los labios del niño cuando recordó la sonrisa en el rostro con la que había muerto su abuela, no parecía haber estado sonriendo. Tragó grueso para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y se restregó los ojos con fuerza.

¡Biwako-sensei tenía razón! Su abuela había estado orgullosa de él cada vez que le contaba de su progreso.

* * *

 

Los días en la academia siguieron sin pena ni gloria, le iba bien, gracias al entrenamiento de control de chakra para poder aprender ninjutsu médico el ninjutsu en general se le facilitaba más. Seguía siendo él, pero más preciso, después de todo estudiar era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su amada abuela.

Cuando cumplió los seis años y medio Rin se unió al entrenamiento para ser médico, tal como él parecía tener una afinidad a lo mismo, ella lucía totalmente feliz cuando logro que su pez empezara a moverse. A Rin le tomó cuatro días, menos del promedio, pero más que a él, de cualquier forma nunca lo mencionó y la felicitó por lo mismo.

Tal vez lo inusual sucedió unos dos meses después de cuando cumplió los 8 años, Biwako-sensei lo había llevado a la torre Hokage, por un momento había pensado que iban a seguir con su entrenamiento en el lugar. Había sido toda una experiencia cuando se había enterado un año atrás que la mujer era la esposa del tercer Hokage, si no se equivocaba había estado diciéndole a Taji-san que iba a convertirse en el próximo Hokage, Biwako lo había regañado por distraerse y después le dijo algo como "todavía te falta mucho camino para llegar al nivel de mi esposo". Sí, fue toda una sorpresa.

Obito entró después de la mujer a la oficina del Tercero, el hombre estaba junto a otro ninja que tenía el cabello blanco, también sus profesores de la academia estaban ahí junto a los que parecían ser unos chunin cualquiera.

―Traje a Obito―fue lo que dijo su maestra.

Uchiha se había removido en su lugar algo incómodo al ser observado con fijeza por el hombre increíblemente alto de cabello blanco. Se le hacía algo conocido pero no recordaba de dónde.

―¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Obito?―le había preguntado con voz amable el Hokage.

El niño de cabello negro negó―. No tengo la menor idea, pensé que iba a seguir entrenando con Biwako-sensei―aclaró observando a Sarutobi.

El Tercero le dio una sonrisa amable―. Estás aquí para realizar el examen a genin, Biwako te sugirió para formar parte del escuadrón genin de Jiraiya, les hace falta un ninja especializado en ninjutsu médico.

―Ninguno de esos dos tiene lo necesario para aprender, además no parecen interesados en lo absoluto―Jiraiya suspiró con frustración mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Obito parpadeó confundido, ¿estaban hablando en serio?―.Pero… ¿me falta un año para graduarme de la academia?―había dicho de manera algo tonta.

Su cerebro no lograba procesar lo dicho.

―No me avergüences, Obito―Biwako le estaba dando una de sus miradas asesinas.

Uchiha se paró recto temiendo provocar a la mujer de más. Sarutobi había dejado salir una risa.

―Como ya dije Biwako te recomendó como un ninja médico capaz, al parecer ya terminaste todo lo que podrías aprender de ella, además tus profesores de la academia han dicho que has mejorado considerablemente―el hombre lo observó con fijeza―. Entonces, solo debes pasar el examen final para comprobar tu manejo de chakra.

Obito asintió, bueno, eso explicaba un poco por qué sus profesores lo habían hecho hacer ciertas pruebas de nuevo; de hecho había estado preocupado de que su desempeñó había estado empeorando. Escuchó con atención las indicaciones de Sarutobi y lo que tenía que hacer. Respiró hondo e hizo el sello de manos para realizar un clon, casi al instante apareció un clon suyo a su lado, después el mismo paso a tomar la forma de su futuro sensei.

Sarutobi sonrió mientras le tendía una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha en ella―. A partir de ahora era un genin, Obito.

Uchiha tomó la bandana con ilusión, ¡ese era un paso que lo acercaba más a su sueño!― ¡Lo logré, Biwako-sensei!―sabía que debía comportarse, pero no podía culparlo por estar feliz.

Contrario al normal reproche que le hubiera dado la mujer por su comportamiento, está vez ella solo suspiró algo cansada.

Jiraiya sonrió―. Bienvenido al equipo, Obito, ustedes dos dejen de aparentar, vengan a presentarse con su nuevo compañero.

Los dos chunin que estaban en el fondo fueron dejados atrás en una bomba de humo, en su lugar aparecieron dos niños. Obito parpadeó no una sino dos veces seguidas para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando, ¡eran Kakashi y el niño rubio con el que había chocado hace unos años! Normalmente se hubiera olvidado del incidente con el de ojos azules, había sido hace bastantes años, pero eso había sucedido en uno de esos días importantes que nada se olvida.

Señaló a Kakashi con el estupor reflejado en su rostro―¡Bakashi!―siendo sincero consigo mismo no había esperado encontrárselo nunca más.

Jiraiya alzó una ceja―¿Se conocen?

Esta vez fue Kakashi el que hablo―. Por desgracia sí.

Obito hizo un puchero, aunque dijera que no, ¡ese bastardo seguía siendo un insufrible!

El sannin intervino antes de que empezaran a pelear―. Bueno, Minato, solo tienes que presentarse tú.

Se había sentido aliviado de que por fin tendrían a un ninja médico, pero parecía que Obito solo iba a aumentar sus dolores de cabeza. Ya suficiente tenía con dos genios, uno que era increíblemente frío y el otro… bueno, de Minato no podía quejarse mucho. El niño era obediente, pero terco de una manera que le generaba problemas.

Ugh, los dos eran inteligentes, pero tenían sus problemas, ambos trabajaban bien en equipo, pero sentía que les hacía falta un  _algo_  diferente, eran buenos compañeros de equipo, pero no tenían un compañerismo más allá de eso y era algo preocupante.

―Me llamo Namikaze Minato, creo que ya nos hemos visto antes, pero nunca hemos hablado realmente―el rubio le tendió una mano para estrecharla. Minato exudaba amabilidad por todas partes.

Obito recordó la vez que chocó con él y nunca se disculpó apropiadamente―. Hola, soy Uchiha Obito y lamento no haberme disculpado contigo cuando choque contra ti hace unos años atrás―mencionó al estrechar la mano del otro.

La sonrisa de Minato se volvió más cálida―. No hay problema, a decir verdad no esperaba que me recordaras.

Ambos dejaron de estrechar manos, pero siguieron uno frente al otro―. No tengo mala memoria―fue lo que ofreció como respuesta mientras urgía sus manos a por fin colocar su bandana ninja justo donde debía estar, en su frente.

Tal vez Obito no era tan mala adición al equipo, se permitió pensar Jiraiya al ver que Kakashi ponía una expresión diferente a la indiferencia en su rostro, el fastidio era mejor que nada. Además Minato lucía extrañamente cómodo con Uchiha. Esperaba que los dolores de cabeza valieran la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por terminar de leer~ Ok, sé que la pareja es crack af, pero leí dos fics en inglés y uno en español que me dejaron enganchada, así que me dije why not y heme aquí. En serio, muchas gracias si le dieron una oportunidad a esta cosa rara, será un three shot a lo mucho, planeaba hacer un solo cap, pero se haría demasido grande así que decidí terminar la primer parte aquí.
> 
> Por cierto si siente un pequeño crush en Obito por parte de Kakashi tal vez no esten tan mal -wink wink-, no se preocupen, el MinaObi es el endgame, además eso por parte de Kakashi será algo platónico. Oh tampoco se preocupen por Kushina y Rin, tendrán protagonismo en el próximo cap; además Naruto existirá, no puedo dejar a mi hijo de lado.
> 
> Eso es todo~
> 
> Nanami off~


End file.
